


Servant of Evil AU

by Fateweaver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Servant of Evil au, servant of evil aus are perfect for angst, sorry man i cant write fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: Tubbo is the son of two very widely disliked King and Queen. In fact, his parents fucked up so badly that the people were done with them and started a revolution! Tubbo lived a very isolated and sheltered life from that, and the rage of the people are catching up with him.Tommy isn't about to let them just kill his best friend.(This is basically MCYT Servant of Evil)(You can try to replace the entire Story of Evil universe with these MCYT, but I'm not gonna)(Servant of Evil is a song in a series of ridiculously good Vocaloid songs, unfortunately it's in Japanese so unless you can understand Japanese I'd suggest you look up an English cover to see the story)(^ Or you could just look in the fandom wiki)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Servant of Evil AU

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 would be Servant of Evil (Done)  
> Chapter 2 would be Regret Message  
> Chapter 3 would be Daughter of White/Bystander

“Tommy! Get back here you little gremlin-” Wilbur called out as he chased Tommy across the courtyard, the blonde laughing as he only ran faster, shrieking when Wilbur, his adopted brother, managed to catch up and grab him. The twelve year old collapsed in a fit of giggles as his brother followed, the two almost out of breath. Then came the familiar yelling. The brothers recognized their father and mother’s voice, followed by the voice of……  _ the King and Queen _ ?! 

Whenever the King and Queen came, it never was good news. Tommy instinctively edged behind Wilbur as the voices drifted ever close, until it eventually dissipated and his parents came in, with a look of defeat.

“Tommy,” His father sighed, “You…… You’re not going to see us again in a long while.”

\---

“Hi! Um, my name’s Toby. Nice to meet you, Tommy!” The brown haired prince smiled brightly at the nervous blonde, holding out a hand. Tommy tentatively shook it. What was he supposed to be doing here? Be his friend and also guard him? Tommy knew how to fight, in fact he liked to think he’s good at it, but he’s not sure if he’d be able to do this. He missed Wilbur and his friends already.

But the prince didn’t seem so bad, he didn’t give off the same vibe as his parents. Maybe they’d actually get along.

\---

“I’m calling you from Tubbo from now on and you can’t stop me.”

“What- Why? ...... I like that actually.”

\--- Two years later 

“NO! YOU BASTARDS!” Tommy screamed at the King and Queen, “HE JUST WANTED TO HELP THE PEOPLE YOU ABANDONED. Y-YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH- THEY WERE STARVING! YOU BASTARDS!!” Tommy was shaking in a fit of tears, no composure held. He couldn’t look the prideful King and Queen in the eye. It was the first time he broke like this.

“Your father should’ve known better,” The King merely commented, “He could’ve used some other source.”

“There  _ is  _ no other source! He wanted to help the people starving, people supporting your economy, mind you!” Tommy yelled, tears still streaming down his face. His fists were balled. First they take his freedom, now his father. Who’s next? His brother?

“If they can’t have bread, why not have cake?” The Queen smirked, “You’re on thin ice here. If my son wasn’t so attached to you, you would’ve been dead before you were done with your little tantrum.   
  


\--- Two more years later~

“What’s going on outside?” Tubbo tilted his head up as he caught Tommy’s face clouded with worry, and made the conclusion that something outside must be bothering his best friend. Sometimes he wished his parents wouldn’t hide him away for ‘safety’, he wanted to wander the streets and whatever, and not be hidden away from public sight all his life.

“I uh……” Tommy laughed awkwardly, “Your parents’ aren’t going to be happy if I told you.”

“I won’t tell them!” Tubbo promised. Tommy paused for a moment before sighing.

“Your parents declared war on the neighboring Kingdom, Dreim I think,” Tommy said, “I’m worried for…… Everyone out there.” He sat down next to Tubbo, taking his place. It’s been…… Four years? Since he last saw Wilbur. He wondered how his brother’s doing nowadays? Did he still miss Tommy? Or did he move on?

“I’m sure everyone’s fine,” Tubbo smiled. Tommy felt a small reassurance taking place within him. The war with Dreim wasn’t the only thing on his mind. He was thrown back to when he received a letter from Wilbur, talking about a revolution to the corrupt royals. Wilbur wanted to enlist Tommy, to help them and avenge their father. Tommy wanted to sign up, he wanted to see his old friends and families again, but he can’t just leave Tubbo, his best friend. Everyone thinks the King and Queen are evil bastards (Which Tommy agrees with), but by association, they think the sheltered Prince was evil too. Tommy knew Tubbo was anything but evil. So he turned down the invitation, telling Wilbur why, apologizing, and kept quiet about it.

Tubbo didn’t need to worry about an angry mob wanting him dead.

\-- Several months later ~

Tommy received another letter from Wilbur. The letter told him that they planned to attack by tomorrow morning, giving time for the castle staff to run. The Army was tired and battered from their recent war with Dreim, so they won’t be in good shape to fight off the revolutionaries. Unfortunately, there was a delay in the letter arriving. It did not arrive until early dawn, when alarm bells started going off in Tommy’s head as he thought of ways that could help Tubbo escape.

He could try the classic run away escape, but the whole place would be looking for them. Tommy wasn’t sure if the holes in Tubbo’s stories would convince the world that he wasn’t the prince, especially since Tubbo couldn’t lie very well. He needed the world to believe that the Prince was apprehended and dead. But nobody in their right minds would volunteer for this, and you can’t exactly force someone to die for you with the threat of death.

Tommy took a deep breath, knowing what he needed to do. He didn’t expect that he’d go this way, but he’s not against it. He smiled bitterly.

_ Sorry, Wilbur. _

\---

Tubbo started panicking when the enraged cries of people who had been suffering in vain got closer and closer. His parents and Tommy were nowhere to be seen, and he was getting terrified. He didn’t want to be alone when the angry people came up. Tommy had told him the people didn’t like his parents much, why didn’t he tell him how bad it actually was? If he did, maybe Tubbo could’ve done something to help……

“Tubbo!” Tommy ran into his room, and Tubbo’s face immediately lit up.

“Tommy!” A wide smile found its way up his face, “Oh my- Tommy you’re still alive!” Tommy smiled back but otherwise ignored the statement.

“Listen, we don’t have much time,” Tommy began, thrusting something into Tubbo’s arm, “These are my spare clothes. Nobody knows what you actually look like, right? They’ll just think you’re another terrified guard wanting to run. You should get to another kingdom. If they get you and they know you’re a prince, you’re dead, and I don’t want you dying on me, Tubbo. I’ll- I’ll be a distraction, a stunt double. We’re the same age, yeah? They won’t know a thing.” Tubbo just froze as he tried to process Tommy’s panicked and hastily said words. When it finally registered, his hands flew to his mouth.

“No! Tommy I can’t let you die!” Tubbo protested fiercely, “I- We can escape together! It’s not too hard!”

“They’ll be looking for you! And they’ll figure you out! It’s better to let them think they got you than have them chase and hunt you down the rest of your life,” Tommy explained, “I’ll miss you.” Tubbo sniffled as the thought of losing the only friend he had ever had began clouding his thoughts over, tears pricked his eyes. His world was falling apart around him.

He threw himself in a hug into Tommy, crying, “I’ll miss you too! I won’t forget you, I- I……” Tears spilled down his cheeks, wettening Tommy’s shirt. The two best friends allowed themselves to enjoy this final goodbye before Tommy pulled apart, a pained smile on his face as his cheeks were wet with his tears, which he quickly wiped away.

“Now get out and change as quick as you can,” Tommy shoved Tubbo out of the room, “I’ll need to look as princely as I can for this to work.” Tubbo nodded, and before leaving, gave his friend one last, swift hug. He bolted down the hallways, changed, and ran out. He saddled his horse, and ran, not looking back while tears continued to whip past his face.

\---

Wilbur stormed the castle with his fellow revolutionaries. His heart was pounding. Techno was right, the soldiers were tired and didn’t have much loyalty to the Royalties living in this castle, although he could tell Techno wanted to fight more.

“We found the prince!” A voice called from the hallway, and what Wilbur saw almost made him scream. He could feel Techno’s breath catch next to him. That was not the Prince,  _ they both know that boy _ .

“To-” Wilbur paused as the boy sent a sharp glare at him, as he did many times in childhood. It was basically Tommy telling him to shut up when he couldn’t exactly talk. This doesn’t add up. If Tommy was forced to be the scapegoat, he would’ve been cursing everyone out so bad he must’ve been gagged by now, and even then he’d continue cursing.

“Bring them to the cellars downstairs,” Techno commanded, catching Tommy’s glare. He and Wilbur shared a look. They’re going to interrogate him later today.

\---

Tommy stayed in the cellar alone. The look on Wilbur’s face when he showed up was just heart wrenching and terrible to watch. He was glad that he was placed away from the former King and Queen though, he wasn’t sure if he could stand their taunting without snapping and lashing out, which would inevitably give his true identity away.

“Why did you do that?” A familiar voice drifted from the cell door, and Tommy looked up. Worried brown eyes met his resigned blue ones as he stared at the brother he hadn’t seen at all for almost four years.

“Uh hi Will,” He forced a laugh, “Been a while, huh?”

“Tommy, you know full well what you just did,” Wilbur’s voice shook, “Why did you do it?” 

“Tubbo didn’t deserve it,” Tommy mumbled, “Sorry.” Wilbur’s brain short circuited for a moment.

“Tommy, he’s the Prince,” Wilbur stated blankly, “He’s the reason all that shit happened-”

“But he’s just sixteen, Will!” Tommy protested, “He’s like- He’s not even an adult yet, Will. And he’s not as bad as how everyone says he is, I spent like four years with him, and his parents are dickheads, I’ll gladly admit that, but Tubbo isn’t a bad person.”

“I can believe that,” Wilbur muttered. The only time he had ever seen Tommy this heated and serious about something was when the actual event was very important and in no way was he going to back down. He trusted his brother’s judgement.

“You do know that in the political situation I’m currently in, there is no choice for me but to execute you, right?” The words were hard to force out, and it was even more painful to hear coming out of your own self. It was painful to watch his little brother glance away, indicating he knew the consequences of his actions and he still didn’t regret it.

“Yeah,” Tommy replied in an equally quiet and small voice, “Yeah, I know.”

Wilbur coughed, in an attempt to disguise the tears threatening to pool, “Haunt me if you become a ghost, yeah?” A wide grin broke across Tommy’s face.

“I’m gonna haunt the shit out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would write some more but my heart can’t take this, oh goodness gracious I don’t need to spend another six months in mourning of another Len person in the Servant of Evil. What am I doing with this AU.
> 
> Originally I was conflicted between letting Tommy live or having him die, I decided to ask my irl friends. They all told me to kill him. So uh...... Yeah, sorry to squash your hopes.
> 
> Characters and MCYT i put in, except I changed how some relationships work because forcing ships ain’t cool in rpf fandoms especially if the cc concerned said they don’t feel comfortable with it.  
> Rin = Tubbo (Except his parents are the bitchy ones)  
> Len = Tommy (No biological relation with Tubbo this time)  
> Germaine = Wilbur  
> Kyle = Techno (No romance shit, just another revolution icon)  
> Clarith = Dream (No romance shit, just another life fucked up by the King and Queen)


End file.
